tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Shuttle Romance
Log Title: Shuttle Romance Characters: '' Blast Off, Star Hauler, Starlock ''Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: ''1/14/2020 ''TP: None-TP Summary: Blast Off can't handle Star Hauler's advances. As logged by: Starlock Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Blast Off is still feeling rather... called out by discovering that Goth knows his SECRET, but after his talk (aka fight and snuggle) with Vortex he's been able to at least let off some steam about it. Feeling *slightly* better, he makes his way across the surface of Cybertron, flying in shuttle mode, happening by Harmonex where many things seem to have been happening lately. Over head well maybe not Blast Off head a silver space truck flies in. Yes that's right a space truck. It comes for a landing on the road and it's thrusters and jets turn to wheels before the silver truck transforms into a the tall fembot Star Hauler. She stretches some and looks around. Starlock still hasn't left Harmonex, she's.. still in a bit of a daze after everything that happened, but it's a good daze.. a wide smile on her face still.. She's all giggles tonight in Harmonex... Dances even, as she spins sometimes in her step as she sings while she moves rubble. Blast Off catches sight of the two other spacers and his first instinct is to turn tailfin and FLEE. Is that... that IS, that's a space truck??!! Mixed feelings abound as he studies the Autobot. And if he goes to greet his fellow spacers, is she going to try and HUG him again? Yes, maybe he should just fly away. But.... still. They are fellow spacers, surely that other time was an abnormality? Maybe she had too much engex or something, maybe it wouldn't be this bad this time. Just WHY are these Autobots congratating around here, anyway? He should find out, yes, that's it. So the Combaticon arcs around and comes in for a landing of his own, keeping a bit of distance between himself and the Autobots as he peers down from them on a higher perch. Blast Off falls vertically, his arms folding over his head. His legs join together, his wings come forward and Blast Off becomes a shuttle. Star Hauler walks over to the smaller bot and smiles, "hey there Starlock you look happy. In Fact you look like how I feel after getting a detail job." She giggles some, "so what's up? Spill what got you so happy?" She notice the other bot as he falls and transforms, "I knew he would not stay away." She mostly just talking to herself as she smiles big. Starlock is very much into her song, singing rather loudly for a change of pace as she spins once more, placing her hand to her chassis a she holds a note, as she sings the lyrics out confidently. "Caught in her glow divine, the moon in the sky, Shines a path that takes us to begin again, Beyond heaven And into your weary eyes that hold all our fears~ I’ll keep reaching for you Till the end of time Believe what you feel inside~" She'd sing out before flinching and turning around as she hears Star hauler and smiles. "Hey Hauler! And.. I'm.. I'm still trying to process it all but you saw Khamsin's message on the public broadcasts, right?!" She'd ask excitedly through the shield. She'd then look up, seeing her transform, and noticed Blast Off. "Heh.." Blast Off crosses his arms and looks down at Star Hauler. "I have *no* idea what you mean," he retorts with a snooty huff. He then turns to watch Starlock singing, shaking his head once and then adding another little *huff* as she mentions Khamsin's broadcast. Talkative fellow, isn't he? Star Hauler Nods to Starlock, "yeah I saw it that's who you were talking about the other day? He well spoken and I hope he can bring peace where Prime and megatron could not." She then turns to face Blast Off and leans against the dome placing one foot up against the dome in that classic leaning against the wall look and smiles at the big bot, "hey there big and shiny." She winks at him, "so what brings you here then? He to make some peace?" Starlock nods eagerly at Star Hauler. "He's... There was an early gathering here... A lot of ambassadors and city leaders showed up and.." She just looks down at her hands eagerly as they tremble from excitement, she'd then perk up at Blast Off and Star Hauler, and.. shakes her head with a smile. "If you're gonna flirt, gonna need to be more creative then that~" She'd chuckle. Blast Off barks our a sharp, harsh laugh when Star Hauler asks him if he's here for *peace*. "I'm a *Combat*icon, what do you think? We don't do *peace*." HUFF. There's another, even louder one when Starlock pipes up about /flirting/. "I am not *flirting*. I do not *flirt*. Again, *Combaticon*. I have better things to do than silly things like *romance* or daydreaming about peace that will never happen." He stops and seems to look at himself... well, hmm, he *is* shiny, isn't he? "I am a *realist*." Star Hauler sighs, "give me a back Star after all I have not done this since before the war." Yes she is that old. She push off the dome and walks to Blast Off a sway in her step that not normally there and she places a hand on his cheek, "oh yes you are very shiny." She smiles at him, "Even Combaticons need love. Someone to reach all those hard to reach spots with the the buffer. I know I do." She flash and eye in a wink, "you know I good with a buffer I can help you with those spots." Starlock can't help but give a gremlin-esk smile and dumb giggle as she watched Star Hauler and Blast Off. "Fair, I don't actually know much about romance myself but 'for what I read in books, so I kinda gotta' have my lover teach me." She'd nod. As soon as Star Hauler sashays up to him, Blast Off's huffiness dissolves and, optics wide and pale, he steps back hurriedly. He stares at Star, then Starlock. "L-lover?" There's a new panic in his voice now, cutting through the stuffy culturedness. "I-I don't know what you /Autobots/ are into, but Combaticons do NOT fool around with such-such..." He swallows and takes another step back, "...nonsense!" His shoulders twitch as he's suddenly very aware just how stiff they are and how *nice* it probably would be to have someone rub him there. Wait, no, no, he's not thinking that at all! He bristles, armor plates ruffling and eyes Star Hauler warily to guard against any approach. "There's no time for such things when there is a *war* to be won. You'd do well to learn it!" Star Hauler smiles, "well that explains why Combaticons are so angry all the time. I would be too without a little TLC." She this time offers him a hand, "war or no war there always time for yourself for a moment of enjoyment and to release from the stress of the day. It does not have to be big thing just something small such as enjoying the song of this place with someone else." Starlock grins at them, crossing her arms and raises a ridge. "...Yeah, we totally need a kinda spa or something' here... Would be nice just to soak in a hot bath." STarlock's helm tips back and her cheeks light up slightly as she thinks about it. Blast Off continues to eye Star Hauler warily, not taking the hand offered him this time- nope, he remembers what happened LAST time he took her hand! "I am not *angry*!" the shuttle denies. Still, he doesn't pull back further, either, now simply standing there and looking vaguely suspicious. "I enjoy a little TLC," he sniffs, "It's just... different than most on this planet anymore, I'm afraid. So few can appreciate the finer points of opera, for instance. The classics get forgotten these days." He pauses to frown under his faceplate at Starlock. "Now a *spa* would be quite civilized, yes. But again, I highly doubt a spa would be built here, or accommodate both Autobots and Decepticons. That would *never* happen." Star Hauler smiles some, "Opra can't say I been much for it more new wave but I'm not against sitting down and listening to it with the right bot." She lowers her hand, "I know you like a good detail job just like me, I bet you like a good oil bath and a hot waxing as well." She looks back at Starlock, " you know I was talking to Soundwave not to long ago about opening a spa here." She then looks back to Blastoff of course mine would this is neture ground so those who come in peace will be welcome. Heck I'll even let the dinobots in if they can behave." She sits on some rubble, "peace is the future sweetie the war is ending if not by peace talks by the sheer willpower of those who are tired of this war. Warriors like you will need to find their place in this new world. I bet you would be perfect to work at the spa." "I'm trying~" Starlock says with a shrug and smile. "Mean worse case scenario made to put your badge in locker with other belongings you wouldn't take into a bath." She'd chuckle and then gestured to Star Hauler. "See?" She'd grin, and thought. "Well that would be up to him, I imagine he may have other ideas." She'd nod, making sure to point out Blast Off was his own bot after all, they didn't know what he wanted to do! but Starlock did have a decent enough guess... With all his Shuttly-snoot. Blast Off blinks. Wait, someone else who at least doesn't mind opera? Well now... he thinks to himself, she *is* a spacer, after all, maybe she does have sophisticated tastes after all. Now the sniper starts glancing around, wing elevons twitching occasionally. "Well, I didn't say I *wouldn't*, of course I would... it's simply common sense. A shuttle gets all manner of space dust and cosmic debris and a hot oil bath is simply good for maintenance." And oooh boooy does it feel good, too. "And I'm sure I *would* work well in a spa." Especially if that meant he got discounts! He huffs softly as she again speaks of peace. "This war has been going on for billions of years... Star Hauler, was it? Any delusion that it will end soon is just that- a delusion." He finishes with a dark mutter, engine growling faintly for a moment, then quieting. "That ...Khamsin mech has several gears loose. I've MET him. He's a deceptive fellow... seems charming and sophisticated at first, then you find out what he's *really* like, and how hostile he is to anyone who doesn't see things *his* way!" Especially snooty, egotistical sorts with barely any social skills whatsoever. Starlock quirks a ridge, she isn't quite sure of that, given Blast Off's tone. "Do explain, I've seen him disagree with people, and be completely reasonable, not even drawn his weapon, fact makes it a point to leave it outside." She'd point out. Star Hauler folds her arms over her chest and nods, "I know how long this war been going on. I lived through it I was alive before it started hell I lived in your capital and fought in the pits. I heard megatron speeches, He wanted equality now he just wants to kill off the Autobots. I almost joined him back then I'm glad I didn't." She sighs, "I don't know this bot but I'll give him a chance if he can bring peace hell I'll give megatron a chance if he try to bring peace but peace needs to come. look around you sweetie." she picks up a peace of rubble, "this is what left of our world." She crush it in her hand, "this is what war has done. Do you honestly think this is okay?" "Ha, people like him *always* seem reasonable... until you challenge their delusions," warns the Combaticon. "He seems so reasonable at first, doesn't he? But then as I spoke to him and I offered a different point of view, he grew stubborn, eventually telling me he looked *forward* to a world without the likes of myself. Apparently, if you have a different view than he, you have no place in this *idyllic vision of the future of Cybertron* of his. According to him, *I* would no longer belong here." Now the shuttleformer *does* seem to get a bit more angry- or at least cold. "And *nobody* is telling me I don't have a place here. This is my planet, too, and I do not foster these ...'fairy tales' of his, where everyone lives happily ever after. That just *doesn't happen*." Blast Off watches Star Hauler crush the rubble in her hand and huffs. "Whether it is or isn't 'okay' doesn't matter. What is, is. I've been here since the beginning, too," he says, thumbing at himself. "Before the war, and ...now." Ok, so the Combaticons missed a huge hunk of time in between in the detention center but he's not bringing that up. "I've been out *there*, too..." he points to the stars, "...working as a mercenary and an explorer. I've seen so *much*. I know how people *are*. I've been offered the sun and moon, and when *those* people show up in your life you'd do best to watch your back very, very carefully. I know a smooth talker- I *work* with him, in fact, and while Swindle seems like a quite *charming* mech he'd sell his own teammates for space change if he gets the opportunity!" No, Swindle, Blast Off is NOT over that. Star Hauler stands and walks over to Blast Off she looks him in the eyes and then takes your hands in hers and smiles, "I will not let that happen. This is your home too and I want a place where we both can live side by side in peace. Like I said I don't know him maybe he like what your saying but even those who are not honest can oil the gears that start the motor of peace. Also it's not up to him to choose who stays and who goes he one bot we as a collective must choose what to do. I personally want forgiveness for both sides there is no bot who does not have energon on their hands. There no bot alive who is innocent. I promise on my spark that you will have a place here always. If you leave this world it be of your own free will." Starlock squints at Blast Off, not completely buying his story on Kham, and lets out an audible "Hmmmmm." in thought and skepticism. "I think you maybe taking something the wrong way, but that could just be me." She'd muse, but nods to Star Hauler. "...Hey what would you call this theoretical spa, Hauler?" She'd ask tilting her helm. "Sonata Spa rolls off the tongue quite well if I am to give suggestions." Blast Off again pulls his hands away, huffing as this Autobot keeps trying to make *physical contact*... possibly blushing some under that faceplate he wears, too. "It's not up to *you*, either. If the Autobots win, then we Decepticons will be dead or imprisoned. If the Decepticons win, well... you'll be the same thing. Do you *really* expect people like... like Motormaster, or Overlord, or the Dinobots, or the Wreckers, to just forget what they've been doing, to suddenly play nice because they're told to by some peaceniks?" He crosses his arms and glares at the Bots. "Or the *Combat*icons... we're a military team." He stops a moment, then changes his tone long enough to give a small, wry chuckle. "Of course, on that note, I guess it's not ME you'd have to convince. It's *Onslaught*. We follow his lead, after all." And good luck with convincing Onslaught of all mechs to lay down his weapons. The shuttleformer's armor plates smooth down, very slightly, at her mention of freedom. ...If only it were that simple, he thinks to himself, loyalty program still in place... not that he'd bring that up with *them*. He then adds, "...I will give you one thing, though. There are no Cybertronians without energon on their hands. And..." Now his haughty tone cracks just a bit. "You'll find revenge is a stubborn stain to wash away." Blast Off then looks to Starlock. "I doubt it," his annoyed tone returning. "He said, and I quote, 'Those who continue to take such strictly defined and uncompromising sides will, in time, become obsolete, and I -and those like me- will sit here, drinking our tea, and looking towards the future without all of you.'" There's a HUFF as he is convinced he's just shown her the truth in what he says. Star Hauler chuckles a little at Blast Off, "I think you missing some parts there in your logic. Sure I can see if one side wins that happening but what happens if both sides stop. Not win not lose just stop fighting. I know what your going to say it will not happen what if it did? If no side wins then no one has the right to be banish and imprison the other, Sweetie your still thinking in ones and zeroes win or lose but you need to see the other option total peace. If one side wins there will never be peace there will be rebel faction that will always fight back but my goal is to have both sides win and lose. Sure some might be put on trials those who were real war criminals but not the whole faction. Also he right in a way your way if thinking would become obsolete along with those who want to fight the war still like Onslaught. But warriors like you if you need that military stutcher which I don't think you do, there will still be an military most likely a defensive force and peace keepers. Seems though this bot needs to choose his language better." She strokes your cheek again, "you can make this choice on your own in fact you should make it on your own don't let others choose for you." Starlock raises a ridge and tilts her helm side to side. "That sounds more like 'if you are not willing to bed, you're going to break' and those who stubbornly sticking to their place will slowly find themselves without purpose, due to refusal to adapt to their situation... And, reasonably, /why/ should they let people stuck in their ways, prevent them from moving forward? That just seems like flawed logic... At least to me." She'd say, musing. "I can see where you can interpreted it that way though." She says with a nod. "Change is scary, I can get that." She'd say in an understanding tone. "And yes, there will always be people like that, we're not being unrealistic here with a possible total utopia, that's just unrealistic in the total sense... There will be crime, there will be those wanting to continue this war, but when their outnumbered... What kind of effect would they have?" She'd ask, folding her arms behind her. Starlock nods to Star Hauler in agreement. "...Meches like Pharma." Starlock nearly spits. "I am not your *sweetie*," huffs the grumpy shuttleformer, again backing away. NO TOUCHIE. He glares at her a moment, though over time he seems to be able to listen to her, at least. "You'll *always* need military mechs. Peace or not here, that doesn't mean there aren't many out *there," again he points to space, "...who wouldn't relish the opportunity for revenge or conquest." His arm drops down and he crosses them, eying the 'bots. "And I *don't* let others choose for me. In fact that's why I *fight*. FOR choice." ...Kind of. Again, let's ignore that pesky loyalty program. However, some of his greatest resistance seems to have subsided for now, and he's merely in a suspicious mood, but not quite as huffy as before. Maybe a tiny bit is getting through to him. "I still say you *are* being unrealistic, but ....yes, some *should* probably stand for war crimes regardless." When Starlock mentions Pharma he huffs out a repeated, emphatic, "*Yes*." Seems Blast Off agrees there. "I'm not scared of change, either, I'm just experienced enough to have learned to distrust mechs like Khamsin. What's he gain from this, anyway? He's going to undertake this *massive* project that could easily get him killed all for... what, exactly? The kindness of his spark?" he snorts. "PLEASE. Nobody does something that massive without gaining something from it. He wants something. Fame, power... *something*. It's so easy to *want* to believe someone who comes selling you something too good to be true... but that's exactly what it usually turns out to be. Too good to be true. And until I figure out what his angle is, I will *not* trust the mech- or his true intentions." The Combaticon turns, ready to depart. Star Hauler shrugs, "he might be doing out of the goodness of his heart he might be doing because he hates this war. He might be doing it for fame or power. Don't know but if he can do it.... Why not let him try." She sighs some, "Blast Off. I know I come off to strongly but there is a reason for that. I think.... I think we could be good together..... As a couple. I know we are different sides and we both have issues we need to work out but I think we could do that together. We can support each other as we do." Starlock scratches her cheek. "Nothing wrong with wanting something out of it, I mean you'd want payed for your work too." She'd point out to Blast Off. "..Though I do kinda wonder what he is wanting out of this, peace would mean a number of things to be able to do without worrying about it being destroyed." She'd muse. Starlock then raised a ridge at Star auler and leaned in slightly, listening, she'd gone real quiet. Blast Off huffs softly at Star Hauler as she mentions 'letting him try'. "I'm not sure I *want* him to get... whatever he wants, ultimately. It could be worse than the problem he says he wants to fix." He snorts, repeating, "*Goodness of his heart*," like that's the *silliest* thing he ever heard. There seems to be so little good... certainly he hasn't seen a lot of it in a long, long time. But when Star Hauler mentions *couple*... "Gah! WHAT?!" Now he's bugged out again, wing elevons twitching, "Are you *Kidding*?!" He looks horrified, staring at her, stepping back- and back again. "What *IS* it with you Autobots and your *romance*?!" His arms go straight on his sides, fists clenching. "We're *enemies! And I hardly even *know* you, or you me! Our job is to *kill* each other, not... not... How the slag do you... how can you... that... that's /preposterous/!!" He whirls around again, definitely ready to flee- I mean leave. He does pause to point a finger at Starlock. "He *should* wonder! NOBODY does all that, for nothing! If he just wants peace, he could always find another planet! *Why here*?" With that, he stumbles forward, eying these two crazy femmes warily, transforms and rockets off again. Star Hauler watches him fly off, "ever notice how cute his thrusters are? One day he will be mine." She giggles some and looks at Starlock walking back to the dome, "how did you get in there? I mean your alone." Starlock raises a ridge as she watches him go. "You have odd standards." Though she give pause and thinks about it. "..Eehh maybe if he was less haunty he'd be me type as well, but, ehhh." She'd wave a hand dismissively. "I think he also doesn't realize how deprived our social lives our." She'd laugh before perking up. "Ah, Soundwave let me in, I've just not left yet." Star Hauler smiles, "He a Con have you ever met one who was not haughty or some other quirky in their own way." She then smiles, "question how are you getting out it takes two to open the portal so your stuck in there until Soundwave and myself are in the same place at the same time unless I can get Blast Off to hold my hand. I think we will have a better chance to have megatron given up war." "Lotta' em probably have mental issues that have gone long unaddressed at that." Starlock would murmur at the thought, knitting her ridges. "Patients is key." She'd nod. "Oh no I can leave easily, it's getting /in/ is the issue." Starlock nodded. "...Again, patients, one needs to be ever patient, and play their cards just right, at the right moment.. Khamsin's going to try and talk to Megatron.. So we'll see how it goes.. all the other city leaders and faction leaders, are willing to work with him, so... It's.. not out of reach." Star Hauler twince at that news, "you know Megatron just going to kill him for having the idea. He not going to want peace he wants to kill all Autobot and rule this world and well peace will get in the way of that." "We've all been warning him to be careful... But I understand why he needs to do it." Starlock would frown. "....I really hope he knows what he's doing.." She'd murmur softly. Star Hauler sighs, "what I really worry about that Megatron will act like he wants peace and then attacks the peace meeting itself. He has a cannon attached to his arm and can turn into a gun." "That, is a legitimate worry, but we'll cross that bridge, if we get there." Starlock would nod, looking out the way Blast off went, thinking quietly to herself. Star Hauler sighs and sits down leaning back against the dome, "so what do you really think should we trust this guy. Blast Off is right most bots are not that good he wants something for this. Maybe he wants to be our leader or something?" "I think we're headed a route of their being council members to be elected but.. Hmm" Starlock tilted her head. "I mean.. he did work with human pharos.. So maybe just his line of work he enjoys... But you are right, it's odd he took so quickly too it where most of us have been dancing around it." Starlock looks deep in thought. "Just something we'll need to be mindful of." Star Hauler nods, "yeah I guess you are right. By the way what was your plan to make peace. I know you have one but you never told me." "Oh, building community, fostering good relations, showing each side we're no different than the other, getting all the leaders of the other cities working together, and factions working together." Starlock smiled softly, her optics lowering. "....I was venting my frustrations about Soundwave and Imager to Khamsin and.... Well I needed an Neutrals help, and we sorta fell in working together." She'd huff. "He was able to push things in a direction I couldn't." Category:2020 Category:Logs